


Sesterce (Сестерций)

by Fake_Innocence



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance, Spartacus: War of the Damned
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:18:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a translation of my own work from russian to english. The request was to write Nagron survived after the rebellion, though Agron is blind because of an injury. Nasir helps him to adapt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sesterce (Сестерций)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Драбблы Агрон/Назир, Назир/Агрон, Агрон/Дуро, Сеппиус/Ганникус](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824731) by [Fake_Innocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fake_Innocence/pseuds/Fake_Innocence). 



Title: Sesterce  
Author: Fake_Innocence  
Pairing: Agron/Nasir  
Summary: The request was to write Nagron survived after the rebellion, though Agron is blind because of an injury. Nasir helps him to adapt.

\- Guess, what’s this.  
\- No idea, - Agron couldn’t recognize the item Nasir placed to his hand.  
\- It’s easy!  
\- A coin?  
\- Right. – Nasir smiled, but Agron was unable to see it. – Coin of what value?  
\- It’s hopeless.  
The German touched a piece of metal with his finger-pads and felt nothing but roughness.  
\- You must learn, - Nasir said with a deep sigh and grabbed a coin out of Agron’s hand. It was their last one. – I won’t be with you forever.  
\- Don’t leave! – Agron tried to grasp Nasir, but his fingers found only the air. The Syrian moved aside. Expression of weakness on his mighty man’s face always made him barely crying aloud. That dreadful scar and empty eye-pits of Agron’s were covered with a bandage, but it turned out to be only an illusion of everything going well. Nasir extended his hand, and German caught it, as a drowning man catches a straw. This palm only had a white scar in the middle, the left one could not even make a fist. – Let us begin from the easier task.  
Easier! Nasir remembered what Agron have begun with. Scrambling out from a dozen of dead bodies, moving towards the road for two days only to find his brothers crucified along the roadside. The height they were hanging on made it possible only to touch their toes, but Agron somehow got Syrian in his arms. By sunrise he was carrying Nasir far away from the disastrous place. And it all was accomplished in a blind darkness.  
\- If we are not finished with teaching you to count coins and orientate until the sunset, I’ll have to go sell myself somewhere. You see, this arm won’t even let me to braid baskets.  
\- As if someone would like your scars… - he snarled at Nasir. German always turned such conversations to a bitter joke, or told that the scars of crucifixion are known too well, or imagined other arguments. Of course, «I will never allow you to lay with another» was what Agron meant, but what could he allow in his condition?  
\- OK, I’m giving you the easier task. – Nasir submitted and put Agron’s hand on his strap. – I’m not helping you this time.  
\- There’s no need. I know your body better, than my own.  
And Agron proved that once more.  
When it was over, Nasir stood up and walked out of the cave to see the light. It turned out to be midday, but ardent sunrays only caressed his tanned skin with multiple white scars on it. After dusk he will try to steal from someone’s garden again – an affair, much more dangerous than prostitution, but Agron is never to know it. At the same time German messed around somewhere inside, cursing gods loudly. Nasir had no doubt he stroke his head against the wall a few times and failed in finding the way out again. But wrong he was. Strong hands embraced him from behind, confident and fiery.  
\- It was a sesterce. Sure it was.


End file.
